High School Sweetheart
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Marissa were highschool sweetheart and now learning how to live with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I know that many of you are confused because during the season of Five 0, I normally write Come Back to Me but I really was not feeling it so I changed it to this story. I hope that you enjoy this. There is only five chapters into this story and it should last until the end of the year.

Character Summary:

Steve was high school sweethearts with Marissa. They got married shorty after they graduated from college. They ended up getting divorced after Steve left with Jenna to get her fiancee. They had not seen each other in six years. What if something happen with Marissa and he comes running to help her? Will he learn about his daughter?

Marissa was high school sweethearts with Steve. They got married shorty after they graduated from college. They ended up getting divorced after Steve left with Jenna to get her fiancee. They had not seen each other in six years.

Lexi is about to turn six years old. She has not met her father.

Chapter 1

Marissa walked into the house that she has been living in the past six months. Her daughter was still in daycare and was surprise to find that someone was in there.

"Can I help you?" Marissa asked the man that was standing in front of her.

"Yes you can. I am looking for your husband." He said to her.

"I think that you are confused. I am not married." She responded to him as he pulled out something.

"But you see, I know that at one time in point you were. You were married to Commander McGarrett. I want him now." the man said to her.

"I do not know if he is living in Hawaii. I haven't seen him in six years. Please let me go." She responded to him as he pulled out something else.

"You are lying. Steve still lives in Hawaii. He runs five 0." The man said to her. Clearly he has done his researched on Steve and her but hopefully he doesn't know about their daughter.

"Okay, I will call him. Please just don't hurt me." She said to him as she pulled out her phone to call her ex-husband. He answered the phone.

"McGarrett, Who is this?" Steve answered the phone.

"Steve, I need you to come my house please." She responded to him. She was sure that he knew where she lived.

"Marissa, I don't know where you live." Steve responded to her.

Before Marissa had a chance to respond to him, the man took the phone from her and said "Run a trace." before hanging up the phone.

"Okay, I did what you want. Please let me go." Marissa said to him. She knew that Steve was on his way as soon as he found where she lived.

"Not a chance. You and I are going to your daughter's daycare and getting her back here so she can meet her father." the man said to her.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked him.

"Because I might not like him but he has the right to know about the child you are hiding from him." the man responded to her.

"I am not hiding anything from him. Steve and I went our separate ways when I was pregnant with her. We have no contact with each other for this reason which was his call not mine." She revealed to him.

"You can not talk me out this. He has the right to know about his daughter." the man responded to her.

"Please just do not scare her. I will tell Steve about her later on." Marissa said to him.

"No. You will do it now." the man said to her as he grabbed her and lead her to the car. He drove to the daycare. "Alright go get your daughter and come back."

Marissa walked into the daycare. She was scared on what was going to happen to her daughter. She walked over to the front desk.

"Hi Marissa, are you ready to pick up Lexi?" the woman asked her.

"um, yes." Marissa said to her a little nervous.

"Okay, I will call her up here. Before I do is everything okay?" the woman asked her.

"Yes, everything is fine." Marissa responded to her. Lexi came up and smiled at her mommy. They walked out of the daycare. They got into the car with the man and headed back to the house. Marissa knew that her daughter was a little nervous about this. They pulled into the driveway and she picked up her daughter.

"Mommy, who is that?" She asked her mother.

"He is a friend of mine." She lied to her daughter. "It's going to be okay."

Marissa walked into the daycare. She was scared on what was going to happen to her daughter. She walked over to the front desk.

"Hi Marissa, are you ready to pick up Lexi?" the woman asked her.

"um, yes." Marissa said to her a little nervous.

"Okay, I will call her up here. Before I do is everything okay?" the woman asked her.

"Yes, everything is fine." Marissa responded to her. Lexi came up and smiled at her mommy. They walked out of the daycare. They got into the car with the man and headed back to the house. Marissa knew that her daughter was a little nervous about this. They pulled into the driveway and she picked up her daughter.

"Mommy, who is that?" She asked her mother.

"He is a friend of mine." She lied to her daughter. "It's going to be okay."

"Mommy, are you sure?" She asked her mother.

"Yes baby." She responded to her as her daughter as she heard a knock on the door. The man went to go open the door.

"Hello, Commander McGarrett." The man said as he pulled Steve into the house. "It is time for a little family reunion don't you think?"

"Okay." Steve said as he saw past the man and saw his ex-wife with a little girl that looked like she was almost six. Steve was a little confused about what was going on.

Author Note: I hope you enjoyed this new story. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I can't believe that it is already Friday and that means that it is time for a new chapter. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I hope that you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving. Thank you for the reviews in the last chapter.

Chapter 2

Lexi was starting to get confused by the way that Steve was looking at her and her mother. She knew that her dad lived in Hawaii but she did not know who he is. The man that has been with her and her mother knelt down in front of her.

"It is okay. I want you to meet someone." the man said to her.

"Don't! This is not the right time to do this. You are scaring my daughter." She responded to him as Steve just stand there looking at her.

"Okay, I really need someone to tell me what is going on but first I need you to step away from that little girl. She is scared. Let me talk to her." Steve said to the man.

The man smiled when he saw Steve step up to protect his daughter. He knew that the minute that he figured out that she was his. He would be upset with his ex-wife.

"Okay, You can talk to her for a minute." The man smiled at him. Steve was a little confused about what was going on but needed to get the little girl away from him. Steve walked closer to her and gave her a small smile.

"It is okay sweet girl. You are going to be okay." Steve said to her. "What is your name?"

"Lexi." She said to him.

"Let me guess that your mommy is over there. How old are you?" Steve asked her.

"I'm five almost six." She responded to him.

Marissa had no other choice but to stand there and watched her ex talk to their daughter. She knew that he was going to have to be old that their daughter was his. She also knew that they were going to have to make it out.

Steve was starting to put the pieces together now that he knew how old the little girl was. She just had to be his daughter. He knew that the minute that they got out of there. He and Marissa were going to have a sit down. It was important to make sure that this little girl was actually his. He wanted to keep them both safe.

The man grabbed Steve and pulled him aside. He knew that Steve was a smart man and would figure this out one way or another.

"So have you figured out why I call you over here?" the man asked Steve as Marissa watched him.

"Yes, you need to let the girls go and just talk to me." Steve reasoned with him.

"Not until she reveals the truth about that little girl to you. You have the right to know about her." the man revealed to him.

"That little girl is between me and Marissa not you. She will reveal when she is ready. You just need to let us go." Steve countered his reason. The man knew that Steve was right about it.

"I just want the truth to come out right now. You have the right to know." He revealed again before Marissa walked over to them.

"Steve, it is the only way that he will let us go." Marissa said to him. "He is right that you have the right to know about her. She is your daughter."

"What?" Steve asked confused. He was surprised that she had given birth without tell him. He had already figured out that there was a chance that he was her father.

"Steve, I am so sorry for keeping this from you." She said to him.

"Why did you not tell me that you were pregnant?" Steve responded to her.

"Would it make a difference we were already getting a divorce?" She countered back to her ex as the man left the house.

"It would have. Marissa, I never wanted to get a divorce. I did it to keep you safe." Steve fought back to her.

"No you did it because you thought that it was best since Wo Fat kidnapped Jenna's fiancé only to turn around to kill him and used that to lure Jenna to get you." She revealed the reason that he left her.

"Good thing that Wo Fat is dead so we can work out something with our daughter." Steve said before leaving the room. He was happy that Lexi did not find out that he was her father.

"Mommy, who was that man? Is he coming back?" Lexi asked her mother.

"He is one of my friends and yes, he will be coming back." Marissa knew that her daughter was not ready to hear that Steve was her father and she was okay with waiting until they could talk about it.

Steve arrived back at HQ about twenty minutes later to find Danny waiting for him. Marissa had called Danny to let him know what happen.

"Hey are you okay?" Danny asked him as he walked over to the front door.

"I am fine." Steve lied to his friend. He was not ready to talk about this.

Danny could tell that his friend was not fine with learning that he had a child. He really hoped that Steve would not find out that he knew about the little girl and worse that he knew that she was his child. He decided to give Steve time.

Later that night

Steve arrived back to his place and still trying to figure out he wanted to face this. He knew that he needed to keep his feelings in line towards Marissa in front of their daughter. He did not want to upset her.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoyed this new chapter. I can't believe that this year is going by so fast. Thank you for reading and make sure that you leave a review. Be sure to check out my twitter as Carson34ff where I update when I get time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I hope that you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving with your family and friends. This past weekend, I ended up having to get a new laptop because mine was having issues so I am not using the one that my mom had. I can not believe we only have 24 days until Christmas. This also marks the middle chapter of this story.

Chapter 3

Steve was still having an issue with learning about his daughter and his ex-wife keeping her. The next morning had came and Steve was surprised to find Marissa there.

"Where is our daughter?" Steve asked her.

"She is at daycare." She revealed to her ex husband.

"Okay so why are you here?" Steve asked her. He was still really mad about this.

"Because I wanted to talk to you about this. I know that I kept this from you. I know that you are upset about this but I did it to keep her safe and plus you left." She responded to him. "Steve, I always wanted to tell you but there was something in the way. I am so sorry that I kept this from you."

"I know but I need some time to think about it." Steve responded to her with a smile.

"Okay, I can give you that." She said as she walked out of the house.

A few days went by when Steve walked into headquarters. He had not told anyone in the team that he has a child and right now he was okay with that because he still needed time to think about it himself. He smiled when he saw Danny waiting for him.

"Hey Danno. What are you doing here?" Steve asked his friend.

"I was trying to find out what happen between you and Marissa the other day." Danny responded to him.

"Nothing happen. Marissa is okay." Steve responded to him as Marissa walked into the room with their daughter.

"Daddy!" Lexi yelled at Steve.

"Did she just call you daddy?" Danny asked his friend.

"Yeah. Marissa and I apparently had a daughter about seven months after we broke up. She never told me about my daughter." Steve responded to his friend.

"Oh wow. How are you taking it?" Danny asked his friend.

"I am handling it just fine." Steve responded to it as he walked out of the office and out to the girls.

"Daddy, I missed you." Lexi said to her father.

"I missed you too baby girl." Steve responded to her.

"Mommy, ask him." Lexi said to her mother with a smile.

"okay baby, we will." Marissa responded to her daughter then turned her attention to Steve. "So we were talking about going to see the tree lighting and wanted to see if you wanted to come with us."

"I would love too." Steve said to her with a smile. "Let's go."

Steve and Marissa walked out of the headquarters and started to load up in Marissa's car since she had the car seat. Marissa knew that she was going to have to talk to him. Steve wanted to make sure that Lexi was having fun.

"Daddy, do you still love mommy?" Lexi asked her father.

"I will always love your mommy." Steve responded to his daughter.

"Why are you and mommy not together?" Lexi asked her father.

"Because mommy and daddy had some issues that were not able to work through so we decided to call it quits." Steve responded to his daughter.

Marissa just stayed quieted while Steve was getting questioned by their daughter. She found it funny that this was going on.

"I know that you are laughing at this." Steve said to her as they got out of the car.

"I love how you are interacting with her." Marissa responded to him

"I know right. She is truly a sweet little girl. I just wished that I would have been there when she was a baby." Steve said to her.

"I know, me too. You might been able to help me with those middle of the night feeding and changing."She responded to him.

"I sometimes wonder what would have happen if we would have stayed married." He revealed to her.

"Me too. I think that life would have been happy with the arrival of our daughter." She responded to him. "I am truly sorry for keeping her away from you."

"I know that you are." Steve said to her.

A few weeks went by before Steve got to see Marissa and Lexi again. His work cases have picked up and now he was there for many hours. Marissa knew that her daughter was missing her father and so was she.

"Lexi, do you want to go see daddy?" She asked her daughter.

"Yeah." She said as she ran to get her shoes on. She knew that her daughter was excited to see her father because she missed him. She loaded her daughter up in the car and drove to headquarters. She got her out of the car right as Steve was walking out of the building.

"Hey. I am glad to see you guys." Steve said to the girls as he picked up his daughter. "I am sorry that I have not been able to see you guys. I missed you."

"We missed you too daddy. Even mommy did." She responded to him.

"Don't worry daddy missed mommy too." Steve said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

During the time that Steve was able to spend time with her, they managed to start dating again. They spent the rest of the night together with their daughter. It was almost Christmas time and they were starting to their shopping.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new story. I can not believe that we only have one month until January 2018. It is super crazy at work and I have been trying to write and relax it. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I know that it has been since early December since I posted on this chapter. Life has been super busy with family and friends. I also had been super busy with work. Lucky we have one day off this week so I can write this chapter.

Chapter 4

Christmas was really good for both Steve and Marissa. They managed to get a lot of time off of work to spend with their daughter. Their relationship had been going good. Steve and Marissa would switched between staying at her and his house.

"I am really glad that we are finally making our relationship work again." Steve said to her. He had been thinking about asking the girls to move in with him since they were always together in the first place when they were not at work. Danny walked into the office and smiled at his friend. He knew that his friend was happy about what was going on between him and Marissa.

"Hey, How is the relationship going with Marissa?" Danny asked his friend. He was joking about it.

"It is going pretty well. I am thinking about Valentine's day doing something special for her." Steve responded to his friend.

"What are you thinking about doing?" Danny asked his friend.

"That is where I am stuck right now. I do not know what to do." Steve responded to him. "I just need to think about what to do."

"Okay, what do you want to do?' Danny asked his friend. Before Steve got a chance to answer, his cell phone went off. He went to go get check the caller id.

"It's Lexi's daycare." Steve said to his friend.

"Go take the call." Danny responded to his friend as he walked out of the office. Danny was a little worried about what was going on with Marissa. Steve was on the call before running out of the office. "Steve wait up."

They got into the truck and head over to the daycare. Steve kept trying to get a hold of her but there was no answer. Right as they pulled into the parking lot, Marissa finally answered her phone.

"Hey babe." She said to him. "What is going on?"

"Lexi is sick and so I am getting her from the daycare." He responded to her.

"Do you want me to meet you at headquarters to pick her up?" She asked him.

"Yes. I have to go into a meeting with the Governor in about an hour." He responded to her.

"Okay, I will meet you there." She responded to him before hanging up.

Steve still did not know where she had been and he did not get a chance to asked her before the hang up. He walked into the daycare and picked up his little girl. He walked back to the truck with a sleeping Lexi. They loaded up in the truck and headed back to headquarters. Steve was now in a bad mood since he did not know where her mother was at. By the time that they got there, Marissa was just pulling up.

"Wait to take her out and talk to Marissa." Danny said to his friend because he knew that Steve was upset at her. He wanted to make sure that Steve said something.

"I know and that is what I am planning to do." He said as he turned off the engine. Marissa could see the way that Steve was looking that he was not to happy with her.

"Hey." She said to him. She was not expecting him to smile.

"Where were you? The daycare said that they were trying to get a hold of you for about twenty times before getting ahold of me." Steve said to her. He needed an explaintion about where she had gone because of the lack of communication that she had shared with the daycare.

"Okay, I know that I should have told you that I had an interview for a new job today but I forgot to say that this morning. I am sorry. Is she okay?" She asked him as he gave her a small smile.

"Yeah. She is okay. She is not feeling good right now." Steve responded to her. As they walked over to get their daughter out of his truck.

"Will we see you later?" Marissa asked him.

"Yeah." Steve said before giving her a small kiss. He watched as the girls loaded up in the car. He hoped that this meeting would not take two hours like the last one did had.

Author Note: I managed to get all the chapters for this current week done before the end of the weekend. I have been super busy lately and writing seems to relax me. I am trying to figure out the next story that I want to do but I think that I might want to do a one take with them not getting divorce but I am not sure. We will have to wait and see if I actually do it. Tomorrow (January 15), we are heading up North to enjoy some family time and just relax since none of us have to work tomorrow. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update when I can. I have also missed the live tweets that I used to do when the new episodes come on.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: It is time for the last chapter of this story. I am sorry that this chapter is later than what I expected but it's up now. I can not believe that we are in the last full week of January 2018. This past weekend, I had both girls which mean that I did not have to write but I will finish all the fanfiction before the beginning of February.

Chapter 5

It was around eight pm when Steve managed to get home from both the meetings that he had to have with the Governor and the unexpected case that they had. Steve walked into the house to find Marissa and Lexi asleep on the couch. He picked up his daughter and took her to her bedroom. He was happy that he had managed to get Lexi's bedroom set up a few days before. He walked back into the living room to pick up Lexi and take her to his room. Steve got ready for bed right after that.

It was around midnight when Steve heard movement into the house. He got out of bed and walked out of the room. He checked his daughter's bedroom to find her up and reading a book.

"Baby girl, it is time for bed." Steve said to her as he got her back into bed.

"But I can not sleep without mommy." She said to her father.

"Okay, why don't we get into my bed with mommy and try to fall back to sleep? Does that work?" Steve said to his daughter with a small smile.

"Yeah." She responded to him as she ran out of her bedroom and into Steve's room. By the time that he got in there to see that she had snuggled into Marissa and was fast asleep. Steve got into the bed and fell back to sleep himself.

The next morning, Steve woke up to find the girls still sleeping. He got out of bed since he knew that there would be another case this morning. They were working on taking down the mob bosses. He wanted to make sure that his girls stayed safe so he managed to get a HPD officer to stay with the girls during the time that he is at work.

Marissa woke up during the time he was in the shower. He walked into the bathroom and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, Good morning." Steve said to his girlfriend as he leaned out of the shower to get a small kiss. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good."She responded to him. She knew where he might be going with this because she knew that this is what she wanted. She wanted them to all be in the house together.

"So I was thinking that maybe you would want to move into the house." Steve said to her. After a few minutes of silence, Steve was getting a little nervous about it since she had not given him an answer just yet.

Marissa wanted to say yes right then and there but was scared that he would break her heart again and also breaking the heart of their daughter. She knew that her daughter would have a hard time if that happen. She was so deep in thought that she did not hear him come out of the shower.

"babe, what is wrong?" Steve asked her.

"I am just thinking about if we move in together and something happens we break up. Our daughter will also get hurt." She responded to him.

"Listen to me, we are going to be okay. I am not going to let anything happen to us. You need to trust me on this." Steve said to her before giving her another small kiss. "What happen to us in the past, will not happen again."

"Okay, we will move in." She responded to him with a smile. She felt him wrapped his arms around her and gave her a small kiss. Before it could lead to something else, he heard his phone start to ring. He figure that it was Danny with a new case.

"Time to go to work." Steve said to her with a smile.

"Please promise me that you will be stay safe." She responded to him.

"I will. Just so you know that I have a HPD officer outside with you guys today. We are working a case that I am not taking any chances with your safety." Steve said to her.

"Okay." She responded to her.

Steve headed to office and found Danny there waiting for him in the parking lot.

"Hey Danno." Steve greeted his friend.

"What did I say about calling me that?" Danny responded to his friend. "You know that I hate that nickname."

"I know right. I just like to annoy you." Steve responded to his friend with a smile.

"Man, what put you in a good mood to act like this?" Danny asked his friend.

"Marissa agreed to move in with me again." Steve revealed to his friend with a smile.

"That is great. When are you planning to take the next step?" Danny asked his friend.

Before Steve had a chance to answer, his phone started to ring and it was from Marissa.

"Hey, what's going on?" Steve asked her.

"Steve, that HPD officer that you said was outside of the house isn't there." She responded to him.

"Okay, make sure the entire house is locked just to be safe." Steve said to her. He hanged up the phone and looked over at his friend.

"What's going on?" Danny asked his friend.

"The officer that Duke was going to send over to my house did not show up." Steve responded to his friend.

The case took longer than what they were expecting. They knew that they wanted to clean up the island as fast as they could. Steve hadn't been home in days since he wanted to make sure that it was safe for every child on the island. Marissa walked into the office to find him sleeping around midnight.

"Steve, It is time to go home." Marissa said to her boyfriend while trying to wake him up.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Steve asked her. He was a little surprised when he woke up to find her trying to wake him up. "Who's watching her?"

"Your sister is at the house with Joan. Joan fell asleep so I offered to let her stay the night since you had not been home in about a week. Come on, You need to come home and get some proper rest. Plus our daughter misses her father and so do I." She said to him.

"Okay." Steve responded to her. He would have normally fought her on this but he was too tired to fight and just wanted to get some sleep.

It took another five days to solve this case. Steve was happy that it was done because that meant that he and Marissa could take the next step.

"Are you sure that this is what you want to do again?" Danny asked his friend. He knew that Steve was planning to propose to her again.

"Yeah, I should have never let her go. It was wrong and it cost me time with my family." Steve responded to his friend. "I just need you to support me on this."

"Oh I do support you on your life choices somewhat. I just want to make sure that you are okay with her." Danny responded to him while earning him a look.

"I made the mistake on letting my wife go and now it's time for make it right and that means that I need to correct my wrong. I want my family back." Steve responded to his friend.

"Okay." Danny responded to him as they headed out to the truck and car. They headed their sepearte ways.

Six months had gone by and Steve and Marissa got married again. They were so happy and love each moment together. Steve was super happy that she came back into his life.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I went to go see "12 strong" and it was super good. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I have decided to bring back this story and post until chapter 10. I could not ended it the way that I did. Here we go again.

Chapter 6

It has been six months since Steve and Marissa got remarried, Danny knew that he needed to come clean about his secret and he just hoped that his best-friend would forgive him. He had a honest mistake over keeping Steve's daughter a secret from him. He thought about taking Steve to lunch and what he would say but first he needed to let Marissa know about what he was planning to do. He called Marissa and set up a coffee day.

"What is going on?" Marissa asked her friend. The minute that he walked and sat down.

"I want to come clean to Steve about knowing that Lexi was his." Danny responded to her.

"Okay but we should it together. Steve is going to be angry about this." Marissa said to him. "Are you sure about doing this?"

"Yeah, it is time that we do this. Steve has the right to know about this." Danny responded to his friend.

"You are right that he has the right to know about it." Marissa responded to him "Just let me know what day do you want to do."

"okay." Danny responded to her before leaving the room.

Marissa knew that this might backfire on the both of them and understood that he had the right now but hopefully he would be able to see that she just needed someone to talk to while she was pregnant. She knew that they were in a good place right now and she did not want to shake that up. She also knew that this was eating Danny up and could not stand that.

She walked out of the coffee shop and started to head home. She walked into the house to find her husband and daughter cuddling on the couch.

"Aw isn't that sweet?" She said making them notice that she was there.

"Hey, where did you go?" Steve asked his wife.

"Just met one of my girlfriends for coffee and since I knew that you were going to pick her up from daycare. I went by myself." She said to her husband when she gave him a kiss.

Steve and Mia enjoy the rest of the night with their daughter. Mia still had her chat with Danny on her mind. She did not hear her husband come walking up behind her.

"Babe, are you okay?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah, I just have something that my friend on my mind." She revealed to her husband. She knew that he was going to asked what she had on her mind.

"What is that?" He asked his wife.

"She wanted to know if we were planning to have another child together. I know that you are just starting to adjust having our daughter around and I don't want you to feel push. I told her that we were planning to wait for a little bit." She responded to her husband.

"Do you want to have another child?" Steve asked his wife.

"Yes and no. I think that we need to wait a little bit before we have another one." She responded to her husband.

"If you want to wait and then we will wait." Steve said to her.

"okay." She responded before Steve gives her a small kiss. Steve heard that his phone start to ring. "I will be back"

A few hours went by and Mia and Lexi were cuddling on the bed. It was about two in the morning when Steve finally got home to be with his girls. He walked into his bedroom to find them sound asleep. He figured that he wouldn't move their daughter into her bedroom so he got himself ready for bed and climb into there.

Later that week, Danny had asked Steve and Lexi for lunch to talk about what was going on with him. Steve could tell that his friend was a little distact and did not understand what was going on. Lexi walked into the bathroom where her husband was getting ready for the day.

"Hey, are you little nervous about what Danny wants to talk about?" Lexi asked her husband.

"Just a little bit. I have a feeling that it's about you and me." Steve responded to her. "Do you know what is going on?"

"I don't think that I do. I have a feeling that he might want to know who is going to be the god parents of our baby girl?" Lexi responded to her husband.

"I don't think that is what he wants to know or tell us. Maybe he and the girlfriend getting married." Steve responded to her.

"True." She said to her husband. Lexi started to get ready for the day. She could tell that her husband was watching her. She wasn't so sure about how he was going to react when he found out that they had kept this from him this long.

Steve's phone started to ring and she knew that they had a case. He gave her a small kiss before walking out to answer the phone. Steve walked back into the room.

"Hey what's going on?" She asked her husband.

"We have a new case and I don't think that we are going to have lunch." Steve responded to her.

"Okay, are you going to let me know if we will have lunch or not." She responded to her husband.

"I will." Steve said to her with a small smile. "I love you. I got to go."

"Love you too. Please be safe." She responded to her husband.

"You know that I can't promise that." Steve responded to her. "Since I have Danny."

She could tell that her husband was joking about it. She gave him a small smile.

Author Note: I meant to have this chapter up before this week started but this was the best that I could do. Life is just so busy and I am trying to have time to write. It's almost Easter and that means that life is just going to get busier. We might not have a chapter next week for either story but I will let you know on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


End file.
